


Во времена мародеров

by Chlenik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Omega Lupin, Omega Snape, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: Оказавшись перед чашей памяти, Поттер помедлил, но, тяжело вздохнув, все же склонился, погружаясь в тягучие мысли Северуса Снейпа.





	Во времена мародеров

**Author's Note:**

> Нестандартный омегаверс.

Гарри не был в Хогвартсе уже несколько месяцев, но ощущение недосказанности могучей силой притягивало его обратно, в бывший кабинет директора, к думоотводу, где он впервые смог взглянуть на Снейпа другими глазами и осознать собственную слепоту.

Шаги Поттера были тяжелыми и гулко отдавались в полуразрушенных сводах коридора. Грязь, оставшаяся после осады Хогвартса, была убрана, но в каждом нехватающем камне, в каждой выбоине сквозила бесконечная тоска, которая навсегда останется в этих стенах — как и судьба человека, чьи воспоминания собирался потревожить Гарри.

Оказавшись перед чашей памяти, Поттер помедлил, но, тяжело вздохнув, все же склонился, погружаясь в тягучие мысли Северуса Снейпа.

***

Гарри вернулся на много лет назад, во времена мародеров, и его сердце замерло от неприятного предчувствия.

— ...Больше никогда не подходи к нему, мерзкий слизняк! — Джеймс Поттер буквально рычал, пригвоздив Снейпа к стене.

Северус молча смотрел в глаза разъяренного гриффиндорца, зажатый, без возможности дать какой-либо отпор.

— Ты что, возомнил себя альфой? Ты всего лишь омега и твой удел подставлять свою задницу для таких, как я! Не смей приближаться к моему другу, поганый извращенец! — Поттер уже занес кулак, и Снейп зажмурился.

Но ничего не произошло.

— Джеймс, я прошу тебя, не нужно! — попросил задыхающийся от быстрого бега Люпин, удерживая руку Поттера всеми силами.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он совращал тебя! Разве ты не видишь, какое влияние он на тебя оказывает? — гнев Поттера перерастал в крик, привлекавший внимание праздношатающихся неподалеку учеников.

Джеймс немного помолчал, не получив ответа, и вновь обернулся к Снейпу:

— Я тебя предупредил, — отпустив измятую мантию с зелеными вставками, Поттер одарил Северуса самым презрительным из своих взглядов и, подтолкнув Люпина, повел того прочь.

Ремус обернулся, и Снейп встретился глазами с его печальным взглядом. Получив тычок в ребро, Люпин тут же отвернулся.

— Не смотри ты на него, тебе просто нужен хороший альфа и все...

Голос Джеймса постепенно затихал, а Северус стоял на одном месте до тех пор, пока гриффиндорцы и совсем не скрылись из виду.

Жизнь Снейпа превратилась в ад после этого случая. Он стал плохо спать из-за кошмаров, одолевавших его по ночам. Ему снилось, что в процессе занятий у него начиналась течка и все альфы, находившиеся в кабинете, срывались с мест, ведомые своими животными инстинктами. Они переворачивали столы в своей неуемной жажде и обступали Северуса со всех сторон. Оказавшись в западне, Снейп доставал палочку и произносил непростительные заклятия, убивая одного за другим, и с каждым зеленым лучом пустота внутри него росла и поглощала все хорошее, что оставалось в его душе.

Он просыпался на растерзанной, влажной от пота постели, садился и, закрывая лицо руками, пытался прийти в себя. Прямо как сейчас.

В Хогвартсе не могло случиться то, что ему снилось, ведь на всей территории школы действовало особое заклинание, отменявшее половые обострения как у омег, так и у альф. Но это не делало последних менее опасными в глазах Снейпа. Он обходил альф стороной, с ужасом представляя возможную перспективу замужества и общего ребенка. Северус мечтал провести свою жизнь в одиночестве. Ему хотелось заниматься наукой и совершать открытия вопреки общепринятому мнению об ограниченном предназначении омег.

Все поменялось, когда в один прекрасный день, задержавшись в библиотеке, он завел разговор с Люпином, другим омегой. Их мысли оказались схожи, и впервые Снейп ощутил, что он не один в огромном мире. Первый поцелуй, случившийся за книжными полками и отдающий запахом старых фолиантов, дал Северусу надежду...

Которую он потерял после стычки с Поттером.

Снейпу нужно было подышать воздухом. Он выскользнул из постели и, накинув мантию, пробрался на улицу. Оставалось совсем немного времени до рассвета, и он двинулся в сторону запретного леса, быстрым шагом оставляя позади свои проблемы.

Многообразие растительности отвлекло Северуса от мрачных размышлений. Он принялся собирать травы для зелий и, наклонившись за очередным ингредиентом, заметил на земле странный свежий отпечаток. Он точно уже видел такие в учебнике. Принадлежать они могли только…

За спиной Снейпа раздался хруст веток. Замерев, заранее зная, кто стоит сзади, он не смог заставить себя развернуться. Единственным вариантом спасти свою жизнь были бег без остановки и надежда, что он сумеет затеряться среди деревьев. Снейп так и поступил. Он рванул на ватных ногах, пытаясь уловить что-то, кроме оглушающего шума крови в ушах. То и дело зверь подбирался к нему, и Северус слышал его дыхание возле своего уха... но внезапно все резко прекратилось.

Снейп услышал протяжный вой и глухой шлепок. Он развернулся набегу и увидел, что оборотень превращается в человека. Заметив мучительную гримасу на его лице, он с ужасом понял, что узнает эти черты.

Северус остановился. Он несколько минут стоял как вкопанный, глядя на обмякшее обнаженное тело. Колеблясь между желанием уйти и оказать помощь, он последовал зову сердца и через несколько мгновений коснулся прохладного плеча Ремуса Люпина.

— Эй, очнись, — Снейп потряс гриффиндорца, и тот вяло поднял голову, — нельзя лежать не земле, ты можешь заболеть.

Люпин испуганно отпрянул назад. В его глазах светился едва ли не ужас:

— Я ничего тебе не сделал?

— Ничего, — ответил Северус и сухо усмехнулся. — Пока что ничего. Почему ты мне не сказал?

Ремус поднялся на ноги и зябко поежился.

— Как ты себе это представляешь? Это далеко не та тема, на которую станешь говорить с парнем, который тебе нравится.

Снейп ничего не ответил. Обида давила его изнутри, и он боялся, что наговорит неприятных вещей.

— Возьми, — вместо этого Северус стянул с себя мантию и, не глядя, отдал ее Ремусу.

— Спасибо, — тихо ответил Люпин, прикрывая свою наготу.

По пути к Хогвартсу Ремус несколько раз собирался заговорить, но его попытки разбивались о мрачную непреклонность на лице слизеринца. Снейп был не в духе. Весь следующий день он получал выговоры за то, что явился на занятия без мантии. Северус злился на безответственность Люпина, подозревая того в коварном замысле.

Дело решилось само собой, когда Снейп обнаружил на перемене в своей сумке чужую записку с предложением встретиться на Астрономической башне.

Поднимаясь по бесконечным ступенькам, Северус успел подготовить целую гневную речь, проигрывая в голове возможные сценарии развития событий, в которых он оставлял Ремуса подумать о своем поведении и уходил с гордо поднятой головой...

Но все развеялось как наваждение, едва он заметил Люпина.

— Привет, — губы гриффиндорца тронула виноватая улыбка.

Снейп ответил кивком и встал напротив Люпина, ожидая его объяснений.

— Слушай, прости, что не принес ее сразу. Я вырубился, едва добрался до спальни, — Ремус протянул мантию и опустил глаза.

Этот разговор начал приобретать привкус неловкости.

— Ничего, — машинально ответил Северус и, уложив сверток в сумку, направился к лестнице.

Ему до безумия хотелось остаться одному, но чужая ладонь легла на его запястье.

— Извини меня, — Ремус мягко потянул Снейпа на себя, заставляя развернуться к нему лицом. — Мне очень жаль, что я не рассказал тебе про себя, что ты увидел меня в таком состоянии. Я искренне сожалею из-за Джеймса, он не должен был так поступать...

Северус сглотнул. Он не знал, что ответить, оказываясь в новом для себя положении. Кто-то просил у него прощения, искренне желая получить его. Глаза Ремуса излучали надежду, и Снейп не посмел уничтожить ее.

— Ты, правда, мне нравишься, и если ты дашь мне еще один шанс, я его не упущу, — попросил Люпин, делая шаг навстречу и оказываясь совсем близко.

Преодолев границу из нескольких сомнений и дюймов, Северус встретил губы Люпина, позволяя теплой волне в груди взять верх над обидой.

Вместо гневной тирады он решил предложить Ремусу свою помощь.

— Я могу помочь тебе справиться с полнолунием, — взяв ладонь Люпина в свою, Снейп крепко сжал ее. — Нужно только решить, где я смогу варить зелья.

 

Снейп подбросил щепотку толченых листьев в котел и взмахнул палочкой, принимаясь методично перемешивать готовящееся зелье.

— Приятно пахнет, — с улыбкой заметил Люпин, взглянув на булькающее варево.

— Только на этом этапе. Когда оно будет готово, ты вряд ли останешься при том же мнении.

Ремус улегся на раскинутое на земле покрывало и сложил руки на груди.

— Спасибо за то, что помогаешь, — проговорил он, разглядывая синее небо.

— Мне не сложно, — ответил Снейп, снимая котел с огня. — Что ты говоришь своим друзьям, когда уходишь сюда?

— По-разному: что мне нужно учиться или ходить в библиотеку... Все в этом духе.

Северус фыркнул, закрывав зелье крышкой, чтобы то настоялось.

— Очень умно. Ни один из них даже не знает, что такое «библиотека».

Ремус засмеялся и повернулся на бок:

— Ты к ним несправедлив! Они могут быть заносчивыми и иногда даже невыносимыми, как и многие молодые альфы, но они мои друзья, в них есть и много хорошего.

Помрачнев, Снейп уселся рядом и посмотрел в глаза Ремуса.

— Хорошего… — монотонно повторил он. — Я отказываюсь быть на вторых ролях и служить подстилкой для какого-то альфы, даже если в нем есть что-то «хорошее».

Люпин со вздохом положил ладонь на руку Северуса.

— Конечно же нет. Ты и не обязан это делать. Поэтому мы и здесь, разве нет? — он приподнялся и огладил щеку Снейпа. — Потому что мы можем делать то, что захотим, и никто нам не помешает.

Мягкие губы Ремуса коснулись щеки молодого зельевара и скользнули вниз, увлекая того в долгий поцелуй — сначала осторожный, но все более смелый с каждым мгновением.

Люпин сжал пальцами черные волосы на затылке Снейпа и тихо застонал, когда тот подмял его под себя. Он чуть приподнял бедра в ответ на движение Северуса и зажмурился, когда по его паху проехалась чужая эрекция.

Снейп знал, что омеги не могут чувствовать запахов друг друга, но при каждом прикосновении к своему партнеру он ощущал легкий аромат, не бьющий в нос, как писали журналах, скорее, он приятно дополнял все происходящее, добавляя еще больше сокровенности.

Движения и ласки Снейпа были неловкими, он тяжело дышал, заглядывая в глаза Ремуса, словно ища в них ответ на вопрос, который его мучил: нравится ли Люпину то, что он делает.

Он толкнулся вперед и ответ не понадобился — Ремус открыл рот, издавая беззвучный крик, и задрожал в оргазменной судороге, цепляясь за руки Снейпа, словно держался, чтобы не упасть.

— О, Мерлин! — восхищенно выдохнул Люпин, приложив ко лбу ладонь.

Он еще раз вздохнул и впился в губы Северуса благодарным поцелуем, обвивая его шею руками.

— Позволь мне, — прошептал Люпин на ухо Снейпу, опускаясь вниз губами.

Он дошел до пояса брюк и Снейп его остановил.

— Подожди, ты уверен? — слизеринец вцепился в плечо Ремуса, не давая тому двинуться дальше.

— Брось! Конечно, я уверен.

Румянец на щеках Люпина стал еще более ярким, но вопреки смущению его движения стали более напористыми — гриффиндорский характер сквозил в каждом его жесте. И Снейп уступил. Он застонал и тут же сжал зубы, когда Ремус насадился ртом на головку его члена. Ему было слишком сложно безоговорочно довериться другому человеку — позволить тому увидеть и почувствовать, каким влажным он был между ног, ведь это было сложно не заметить...

Надолго Северуса не хватило. Он не выдержал через несколько движений языка и, выгнувшись в пояснице, открыл рот в беззвучном крике удовольствия.

Его тело буквально горело, но этот огонь был согревающим, а не опустошающим, как бывало, когда он удовлетворял сам себя, скрытый пологом в спальне. Ремус довольно поднялся на руках и навис над Снейпом, пребывавшим в состоянии блаженства.

— Да здравствует дружба между факультетами, — со смешком объявил Люпин и рухнул на Северуса.

У Снейпа вышибло весь воздух из легких, но через пару секунд он обнял гриффиндорца и рассмеялся впервые за долгое время, словно выпуская через смех все накопившееся напряжение и страхи.

 

Зелье было не единственным, чем занимался Снейп в свободное от учебы время.

Уже долгое время среди слизеринцев ходил слух о неком маге. Ему пророчили великую судьбу и власть. Снейп знал, что некоторые уже вступили в ряды Лорда Волдеморта, как тот называл себя. Знал он также и о том, что большинство принявших его сторону были омегами и бетами, потому что Лорд обещал им власть и возможности быть не просто равными альфам, но и превосходить их.

Это было весьма заманчивым предложением, и Снейп аккуратно заводил разговоры с другими студентами в поисках информации.

Одна из таких бесед завела Северуса на закрытое собрание приспешников Волдеморта. Они броско называли себя Пожирателями смерти и хвастались символами змей, красующихся на их предплечьях. Это не произвело на Снейпа впечатления, как и те речи, что они заводили. Но почти все, кто был в комнате, являлись омегами. Их слова были исполнены ненависти к существующему строю системы, они рассказывали о планах Волдеморта полностью перевернуть магический мир.

Снейпу не был нужен весь мир. Он не испытывал ненависти к магглорожденным, но его притягивало обещание власти, он видел вполне реальный шанс уйти от угнетения и стать на несколько ступеней выше в социальной иерархии. Он мог бы оказаться почти у самых верхов, где мог бы просто забыть об альфах, оставшихся далеко внизу.

Хотя Снейп хотел только того, чтобы его оставили в покое и позволили заниматься магическими науками без ограничений из-за половой принадлежности, его эго тешила мысль о настоящем превосходстве и мести, о возможности по-настоящему поквитаться с обидчиками.

С того момента его жизнь снова начала меняться. Некоторые слизеринцы стали объединяться в группы и устраивать атаки на одиноких альф с других факультетов. В нескольких рейдах Снейп и сам принял участие. Было томительно приятно унижать тех, кто всегда унижал его и таких, как он. Адреналин заставлял кровь кипеть, и Северус всерьез задумался над вступлением в ряды Пожирателей.

Когда через пару дней он прошел по коридору мимо Джеймса Поттера и его вечной свиты, он не прятал глаза, как делал обычно, а смотрел прямо на врагов.

— Что, жить надоело? Или в попку захотелось? — Поттер расхохотался и, не оборачиваясь пошел дальше, сыпля сальными шуточками.

Снейп сжал ладони в кулаки до боли и обнажил свое запястье. Белое, чистое, но это ненадолго. Только одно его беспокоило — что скажет Ремус. Его мнение было важно для Северуса, он желал знать, что подумает Люпин, как отреагирует, поддержит ли, а может быть, захочет пойти до самого конца рука об руку.

С надеждой Снейп написал записку о встрече и взмахнул волшебной палочкой, посылая ее в полет.

 

— Пойдем, я покажу тебе кое-что, — на глаза Снейпа легли мягкие ладони, и секундная тревога уступила место радости.

Перехватив руки, Северус сжал их в своих и согласно кивнул.

Ремус открыл дверь кабинета и пропустил Снейпа вперед себя:

— Знаешь, сегодня ведь последний день перед полнолунием. Я хотел бы провести его по-особенному, понимаешь?..

Люпин взмахнул палочкой и несколько парт трансфигурировались в кровать. На щеках гриффиндорца проступил румянец. Похоже, он сильно смущался и долго решался на такой шаг.

— Послушай, Ремус, — осторожно начал Снейп, покосившись на кровать, — я хотел поделиться с тобой чем-то очень важным...

Люпин улыбнулся и уселся на край кровати, закинув ногу на ногу:

— Конечно, я слушаю.

Говорить было тяжело. Северус тщательно подбирал слова в уме перед тем, как открыть рот, но, в конце концов, решился.

— Я хочу присоединиться к Лорду Волдеморту. Ты, конечно, слышал про него…

Ремус переменился в лице. Он вскочил на ноги и замотал головой.

— Нет-нет, ты не можешь! Ты разве не знаешь, чем он занимается и чего хочет? — в глазах Люпина волнами плескалось непонимание.

— Я знаю. Все, что говорят про него — правда лишь наполовину. Это пропаганда. Конечно, везде есть свои подводные камни, но его подход дает омегам реальные шансы подняться наверх, выйти из-под гнета.

— Какого гнета? Северус, он хочет убивать невинных людей, которые просто ему неугодны, и готов играть на любых человеческих страхах, лишь бы получить свое!

— Ты неправ… ты просто не понимаешь, — процедил Снейп сквозь зубы.

Ему совершенно не нравилось то, как реагирует Люпин. Ремус возвел глаза к потолку и покачал головой. Впервые за все время, что они были вместе, Снейп отметил, насколько разные и чужие они друг другу.

— Северус, — мягко попытался образумить его Люпин, — я знаю, как тяжело тебе приходится, но поверь мне, чтобы стать сильнее, тебе совершенно не нужно убивать магглов и участвовать в этой кощунственной войне.

Снейп молчал, и Ремус продолжил, попытавшись обнять его:

— Ты говорил, что твой отец маггл...

Последнее было лишним. Снейп оттолкнул тянущиеся к нему руки и болезненно улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Я думал, что найду в тебе поддержку. Видимо я ошибался.

Он направился к выходу, стараясь как можно сильнее разжечь в себе огонь злости, чтобы тот высушил подступающие к глазам слезы.

— Нет, постой!

Люпин рванулся следом, но дверь захлопнулась прямо перед его носом, резко перестав реагировать на нажатие ручки. К тому времени, как Ремус достал палочку и справился с заклятием, которое наложил Северус, того и след простыл.

На следующий день Снейп подбросил готовое зелье в вещи Люпина и, старательно избегая любых разговоров, ушел так далеко в лес, как только мог. Втайне он надеялся, что волшебство не подействует и Ремус прибежит в лес в волчьем обличии. Снейп даже думал, что участь быть растерзанным оборотнем намного лучше, чем барахтаться в своих мыслях без надежды на поддержку со стороны.

Но никто не пришел. Эта ночь была спокойной и тихой, отчего на душе легче не становилось.

На обратном пути у входа в подземелья Снейпа ждал сюрприз. Он не зря не любил сюрпризы, в чем убедился в очередной раз.

— Где ты шляешься по ночам? Кровь пьешь?

У стены усмехался Джеймс Поттер, обтирая свой ботинок о выступающий камень.

— Не твое дело, — буркнул Северус, машинально кладя пальцы на палочку.

Поттер преградил ему путь к спальням:

— Не-а. Я же говорил тебе не подходить к моему другу, а ты меня не послушал.

— Отойди!

— Он рассказал про твое зелье, и тогда я все понял. Все это время ты втирался к нему в доверие. Пытался пропихнуть свои змеиные идеи в его голову? — голос Поттера прибавлял в громкости, и ярость, искажающая его лицо, грозила вылиться в физическое насилие.

— Отвали, Поттер! — Снейп вытащил палочку и наставил ее на Джеймса, но тот выбил ее ударом кулака и глазом не моргнув.

— Ты ничтожество. Мне будет противно это делать, но кто-то же должен, иначе ты никогда не образумишься.

Джеймс ударил Снейпа под дых и навалился на него всем своим весом, стараясь развернуть его к себе спиной.

— Нет!.. — просипел Северус, корчась от боли и ужаса.

Из-за страха он стал походить на змею в западне, дергаясь и извиваясь так, что Поттер не смог его удержать. Воспользовавшись этим, Снейп кинулся на пол и дотянулся до палочки.

— Sectumsempra! — заклинание ударило в стену позади Поттера, и холодный камень раскрошился в мелкую пыль.

Джеймс зашипел и закрыл рукой щеку, из которой хлестала кровь. Осколки оставили на его коже порезы.

— Ублюдок!

Поттер не посмел снова наброситься на Снейпа, понимая, что в следующий раз тот не промахнется. Скалясь и показывая средний палец, он убежал зализывать раны.

Северус медленно сполз по стене и сидел так до тех пор, пока зубы не перестали стучать. Затем он встал и отряхнул потрепанную мантию, невидяще глядя перед собой.

Все, что случилось с ним только что, помогло ему принять самое сложное решение в его жизни.

Уже лежа в постели, Снейп сжал свое предплечье. Белая кожа с легкостью различалась в темноте. Северус чуть нажал обкусанным ногтем на запястье и медленно вывел вверх очертания змеи. Его жизнь, как и рука, больше не может быть пустой. Ему нужна защита. Ее-то и даст Волдеморт.

 

Достаточно сложно избегать кого-то, если учишься с ним в одной школе, но первое время Северусу это удавалось, пока под предлогом встречи с преподавателем он не оказался прямо напротив Ремуса.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи. Я хотел извиниться, что так давил на тебя, — Люпин выглядел усталым и похудевшим.

Снейп старательно избегал зрительного контакта с ним, облюбовывая пол и стены вокруг себя.

— Мне жаль, что я не понял тебя. Жаль, что так отреагировал... Но, пожалуйста, не делай этого, не принимай метку.

Снейп долго молчал, но слова все же вырвались у него из груди:

— Ты знаешь, что сделал твой Поттер? — горечь отравляла его как яд. — Ты знаешь, откуда у него на щеке появилась рана?

Ремус замер, глядя так, словно он получил пощечину.

— Он сказал, что попал под Гремучую Иву... — его голос прозвучал фальшиво.

— Это неправда. Спроси его, за что он получил, а потом подумай, не сделает ли он такое же с тобой, — рот Снейпа скривился в гримасе отвращения. — Подумай о других омегах, когда будешь оправдывать своих альф.

Люпин молчал, а злость Снейпа медленно распухала внутри него:

— Знаешь, мне тоже жаль. Жаль, что я связался с никчемным оборотнем и гриффиндорцем.

Обида давила, причиняя почти физическую боль, но Северус уже не мог остановиться. Такова была его природа:

— Оставайся подстилкой, Ремус, не борись ни с чем, а я свой выбор уже сделал.

Он закатал рукав, демонстрируя черную извивающуюся змею.

Люпин сглотнул и выпрямился как палка. Последний раз он бросил свой обжигающий взгляд на Северуса. И ушел, так ничего и не сказав.

***

Гарри вынырнул из думоотвода и упал на колени. Он хотел знать всю правду, но с каждым визитом в прошлое она становилась для него все более тяжелой.

Поттер вышел на улицу и жадно вдохнул прохладный воздух. Ему хотелось, чтобы ветер унес прочь горькие воспоминания, но воздух вокруг Хогвартса был недвижим. Замок застыл, как серая тень, в тумане которой по сей день блуждали две потерянные одинокие души...


End file.
